1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operating switch mechanism used for controlling a load such as lighting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an operating switch mechanism used for a remote monitoring control system in which loads such as lighting apparatuses are remotely monitored and controlled (for example, see Patent Document 1 described below). In the remote monitoring control system, a transmission unit, an operating switch mechanism for monitoring states of operating switches, and a control terminal for tuning on/off power of lighting apparatuses by using relays are connected via a double-wire signal line, and the transmission unit individually recognizes the operating switch mechanism and the control terminal by using individual addresses respectively set to the operating switch mechanism and the control terminal. Here, as the operating switch mechanism, some the operating switch mechanism monitor operation states of individual switches for individually turning on/off corresponding lighting apparatuses, and others monitor an operation state of a group switch for collectively turning on/off a plurality of lighting apparatuses as one group.
The operating switch mechanism used in the conventional remote monitoring control system is provided with either the individual switches for individually turning on/off corresponding lighting apparatuses or the group switch for collectively turning on/off a plurality of lighting apparatuses as one group. Therefore, in order to achieve both an individual control and a group control, both of the aforementioned two operating switch mechanisms are needed.
Accordingly, an operating switch mechanism including both the individual switches and the group switch has been proposed. This operating switch mechanism includes a chassis in which the individual switch and the group switch are exposed from the front side thereof. Inside the chassis is provided with individual indicator lamps and a group indicator lamp which respectively correspond to the individual switches and the group switch so as to indicate operation states of corresponding lighting apparatuses. Furthermore, indicator holes for passing light are formed on the front side of the chassis at locations corresponding to the individual indicator lamps and the group indicator lamp.
A handle body is rotatably attached to the front side of the chassis. An insertion holes for exposing manipulators of the individual switches are formed in the handle body at the locations corresponding to the individual switches. A protrusion is formed on the rear side of the handle body at the location corresponding to the group switch, so that a manipulator of the group switch is pressed by the protrusion when the handle body is pressed. In addition, indicator holes for transmission light are respectively formed in the handle body at the locations corresponding to the individual indicator lamp and the group indicator lamp.
A handle cover is rotatably attached on the front side of the handle body between an opening position for exposing the manipulators of the individual switches and a closing position for covering the manipulators of the individual switches. An indicator hole for passing light is formed in the handle cover at the location corresponding to the group indicator lamp. An attaching groove is formed on the front side of the handle cover at the location corresponding to the indicator hole. An indicator window having a light transmitting property is attached to the attaching groove in order to transmit light.
In the case of using the operating switch mechanism, if the handle cover is pressed in a state that the handle cover is closed (in a state that the handle cover is in the closing position), the handle body rotates along with the handle cover, and thus the protrusion formed on the rear side of the handle body presses the group switch. As a result, a plurality of lighting apparatuses belonging to one group is collectively turned on/off. On the other hand, the manipulators of the individual switches are exposed in a state that the handle cover is open (in a state that the handle cover is in the opening position). Therefore, if the manipulators of the individual switches are pressed in this state, lighting apparatuses in association with the pressed individual switch are individually turned on/off. In addition, if the handle body is pressed in this state, the group switch is pressed by the protrusion formed on the rear side of the handle body. As a result, the plurality of lighting apparatuses belonging to one group is collectively turned on/off.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-94452 (pages 6 to 10, 12 to 15, FIGS. 1 to 6, and FIGS. 9 to 11)
In the latter case of the operating switch mechanism described above, the indicator hole is formed in the handle cover at the location corresponding to the group indicator lamp. Further, the attaching groove for attaching the indicator window having a light transmission property is formed on the front side of the handle cover at the location corresponding to the indicator hole. Since a portion having the attaching groove becomes as thin as the thickness of the attaching groove, there has been a problem in that the rigidity of the handle cover decreases.